Dreamscape
by Ms. Pufferfish
Summary: Its a world of its own, where things from the past present and future converge. A place for you and I. 5986 A series of drabbles and shorts.
1. Ripple

r i p p l e

* * *

_Pairing:_ Gokudera x Haru

_Song:_ "Nemo's Egg" by Thomas Newman from the _Finding Nemo_ OST

_Other:_ Ten years later

* * *

It was a dream.

The gentle lull of the ocean sang to her, coaxing her from her spot on the soft white sand. The low rush of clear water reached out to her, demanding her presence.

She stood, dazed, and languidly made her way over.

Reaching the edge, she stared hesitantly out into the eternal blue.

She met with her own reflection, a vision of short brown hair and a pretty face. Taking a deep breath she stepped lightly, disrupting the image below.

The water was neither cold nor warm, but soothing in its own way.

A faint chuckle was heard as a light wind played with her hair. She shivered as each airy wisp slowly gained form, transforming them into a strong but tender hand.

More followed in suit, swirling around her, each tendril stretched out and built upon each other until, silver hair glittered in the sunlight, a soft white cotton shirt rippled in the remaining wind and strong arms embraced her.

She sighed, leaning back against his form. He squeezed her shoulders then gently kissed the top her head.

The young woman smiled softly, enjoying the moment.

Rocking her gently, he hummed a familiar tune. Her smile widened as she brought her arms up to caress his, her delicate fingers running lightly along the tanned skin.

The water swelled around their feet, sighing along with his song.

It was a dream.

If she opened her eyes there would be no beach, no song of the ocean, and no _him_.

Only an empty room and a forever silent piano.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Reborn! © Amano Akira

* * *

_

**A/N:** I really liked this song. Ever since I first saw _Finding Nemo_ I was entranced by it. It gives off a very serene feeling, perfectly in sync with the ocean.

_August 2009: Beta-ed by my best friend_


	2. Dawn

d a w n

* * *

_Pairing:_ Gokudera x Haru

_Song:_ "Dawn" by Dario Marianelli from the _Pride & Prejudice_ OST

_Other:_ Ten years later and inspired by my cat

* * *

Soft pale rays of the early morning sun danced across her eye-lids. A soft smile graced her lips as she lay utterly relaxed, bundled up in the silken sheets.

A content purr sounded in her ear. She turned to face it, giggling as she met with velvet fur. Dreamily, she opened on eye and pressed her face against the cat's side, rubbing her nose in it and enjoying the warm feeling it gave her.

"Ahh, so soft," she muttered drowsily.

The cat twitched, its paw gently batting her cheek, as it pawed at an elusive dreamy prey.

She giggled once more and pulled away from her guest. Reaching out to him, she delicately traced the dark spots on his fur, admiring the exotic look it gave him.

He twitched again, this time wriggling around to face away from her. Her smile widened as she gently placed her ear on his stomach.

Greeted by a loud pleasing thrumming sound, a tender mix of heartbeat and purr, she sighed happily, relaxing once more in the coziness of her pearl-white comforter.

Smooth and clear notes wafted in to the master bedroom, blending into a peaceful melody. It floated around her, encompassing her whole being.

The sunbeams seemed to sway gently with the tune, gradually gaining a golden color as they swept across the cool marble flooring. White doves rose with each note, stretching their wings and casting loose feathers here and there in a large white flurry.

She sighed dreamily before rising slowly off the bed and into the next room, the music room.

"Good morning," she called from the doorway.

Strong tanned hands twitched slightly, before returning to their lithe movements across the grand piano. A smiled tugged at the owner's lips as he closed his eyes.

"Don't ruin the mood," he remarked, the smiled widening as he spoke.

She frowned playfully as she made her way to the bench, running her fingers along the smooth dark wood before placing herself on his right.

The now golden sun was perched in its place in the sky, bathing the couple in its warmth. The light set the room a glow, the white marble of the house shining brightly as a soft breeze blew in rustling the pale blue curtains.

Haru stared out at the open doors leading to the veranda, enjoying the light breeze across her face, transferring to her the scent of the forest, fresh pine and sturdy oak. Strong arms wrapped around her as the piece ended. He leaned over to kiss her cheek before following her gaze to the newly awoken forest just beyond their house.

"Buongiorno il mio amore."

* * *

_Disclaimer: Reborn! © Amano Akira

* * *

_

**A/N:** God, I love my cat X3 so I hoped you liked this one, it's not so sad. ^^; Though I have noticed that I have a tendency to leave out the character's names when I write drabbles, is that bad?

* _Buongiorno il mio amore_ means "Good morning my love," as translated by Babel.

_July 2009: Unbeta-ed_


	3. Eventide

e v e n t i d e

_

* * *

Pairing:_ Gokudera x Haru

_Song:_ "Autumn Leaves" Improvised piano solo by Doug Mckenzie

_Other: _Alternate universe and inspired once again by my cat

* * *

It was the witching hour.

The streets lay silent and empty, enveloped in the stillness of the warm night air.

Smoke and song mingled together, wafting through the open doors and windows of nearby jazz clubs.

The ring of swift notes and the beat of the bass sounded through the park, languidly making their way over to the woman on the bench.

Haru leaned back closing her eyes, her face to the sky, soaking up each tap of the key and every pluck of the string.

And one by one the street lamps sprung to life, idly awakening to the polyrhythms. Each flame flickered timidly till there was a rise in tempo where it burst into a brilliant blaze, drowning the surrounding area in a soothing orange glow.

She smiled at the improvisation, tapping her fingers lightly across the worn wood of the armrest.

A soft breeze danced through, inviting the leaves to join it. Sweeping across the ground, it whirled them around in delicate complicated patterns.

It was a peaceful night, despite the overcast.

Haru turned to her left smiling dreamily at the scene before her. The orange glow of the street lights blended gently with the blue of the midnight sky. The summer air draped itself around her, setting her mind at ease.

Her smile widened as a figure approached her.

He settled down beside her, one arm draped over her side of the bench, the other bringing a light to his face then exhaled gently, the smoke streaming out in front of him, stretching its tendrils eagerly.

"Nice night, isn't it?"

She giggled slightly her eyes fixed on the dance of the leaves, "Yes."

The man nodded relaxing his shoulders and closed his eyes to the music.

She mimicked him, smiling a little to herself.

After a moment, he turned to her, his green eyes glittering nervously; "Would you care to join me?" he asked gesturing to the club across the way.

She giggled as she picked up her purse and began to make her over to the door.

Just a few steps away from him she turned back and grinned, "Of course."

He smiled, relieved and trotted over to her, nervously shoving his hands in his pockets.

The woman laughed softly and gently wrapped her arms around his right, resting her head on his shoulder.

He blushed slightly as they slowly made their way across the street.

The breeze picked speed, leading the leaves into an even more complicated maneuver, as clouds drifted away, revealing a crescent moon.

It grinned amusedly at the turn of events, a rendezvous at the witching hour.

* * *

_Disclaimer: Reborn! © Amano Akira

* * *

_

**A/N: **I suppose several of you are wondering just how my cat inspired this. Well, I was walking to the front of my house last night, just because, and just as I got to the front my cat ran over from the other side of the street and the surrounding environment was really pretty. The light from the street lamps looked really awesome against the night sky, if you don't know what I'm talking about just look at the street around 10:00pm. Also I don't really listen to much jazz, but I really liked this song. ^^; GAH! I just realized all my drabbles so far around centered around Haru, XD but don't worry the next one with center more on Gokudera, I promise~!

Thank you so much for the reviews they really made me smile!

_August 2009: Un-betated_


	4. Mirror

m i r r o r

_

* * *

Pairing:_ Gokudera x Haru

_Song:_ "World Map" by Sakimoto Hitoshi from the _Odin Sphere _OST

_Other: _Inspired by my pool ^^;

* * *

There was a mysterious allure that brought him back every time.

At first it had only been an accident. He had been alone, as he was had been, wandering his chaotic dominion.

A strangle glimmer caught his eye, something new, something strange.

He approached it furiously, what could be so foolish enough to intrude on to his territory? This world was his, his to control and to own. Nearing the unwanted intrusion, he took a step back, slightly baffled at the sight before him: a pool.

Its pristine silver waters glittered innocently, something he the Storm could never understand, contrasting greatly with the surrounding landscape: a scene of ruin.

The black earth, forever stained in the blood of his brothers, was filled with the heaps of rubble and pits that lead to nowhere. Large vents dotted the ruined landscape, churning out hordes of sulfuric gasses from the molten core below. The air was thick and heavy, rippling in the immense heat.

Slowly, he leaned closer to the strange pool and his brows furrowed.

The glassy surface did not reflect his sky (a dark swirling mass of fire and cloud forever locked in an intense battle), but a charming woodland.

And what confused him the most was the young woman seated beneath the shelter of trees. She and her land were unlike anything he had seen; there was no eternal storm raging above her head, no ruined landscape, and no poisonous gas to strangle the life out of her.

No, the woman sat peacefully within the protection of an ancient oak on soft grass, rippling with life.

His eyes widened in fascination as a gentle breeze blew through rustling her short brown hair and white dress. She bent over slightly, protecting the daisy chain she had been making and it was then he noticed the small creature nestled in the safety of her arms. It butted its head against her arm affectionately and turned to seemingly stare back at their viewer.

The man jumped back startled by the cat and sprinted off away from the pool, avoiding it for the rest of the day.

Days went by and he found himself drawn to the strange mirror. Curiosity gnawed at his mind enticing him to return just to catch a glimpse of the strange on the other side.

Some days she was alone and other days her furry little companion would lay nestled next to her. Sometimes she would nap next to it and sometimes she would read. Other days she just sat enjoying the gentle light of the sun, as she stared longingly at the clear Sky above. Each day left her spectator even more curious then the next.

Who was she?

What was her name?

Could she see him as well?

Did she even know he existed?

And _why_ could he see her?

As the days melted into to one another the ache in his heart grew. Anger and frustration welled up inside of him. Why couldn't she see him, why wouldn't she speak? Each day he exhausted himself over with thoughts about this strange woman.

Until till one day, he saw her laugh. He blinked, surprised, and leaned over the clear surface, struggling to catch any sound that might float up from below, imagining a chorus of bells, clear but delicate, gentle yet commanding.

But he only met with silence.

Fury bubbled up from inside him, spilling over. He couldn't take it anymore. In one powerful motion, he brought his hand down sharply on to the water's surface, spoiling the image below, water splashed out instantly dissolving in a harsh hiss, snapping him from his rage.

He turned immediately back to the pool and regret flooded through him. The once clear water had grown cloudy, obscuring his view. Frowning he told himself that it was only temporary and tomorrow she would return.

The next day he returned, anxious to see if the woman was there, but to his utter dismay she was not, in fact the pool had shrunk to half its size.

Once again he was overtaken by his fury and this time he kicked at it, spraying liquid silver in every which direction. And just as before, it almost immediately boiled away.

He came back every day in hopes to one day discover that the mirror had reappeared and his maiden returned to him. He sat in vain on the edge of the pool, now a shadow of its former self.

Then one day it vanished.

†

The air was crisp and the grass fresh. Amongst her field of wild flowers the Spring sat cheerfully weaving a crown of daisies. Then something caught her eye, a gentle flicker in her peripheral vision.

The flowers slipped from her hands as she slowly made her way over.

It was a red flame. Entranced by the dance of ember she stared deeper into the core and gasped lightly. For hidden within the folds of fire was the image of a man with silver hair and fierce green eyes, he sat among a desecrated landscape brooding over something.

Her heart went out to him and soon she found that she could not turn away.

And so the days melted into one another.

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Reborn! © Amano Akira

* * *

_

**A/N:** Haha, wow. That didn't turn out as I had originally planned ^^; Its much darker XD And actually I'm not a big fan of this one, its seems too rushed *sigh* Well this time the pool inspired me (though I was out searching for my cat XD). I was walking by the pool and I caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of my eye. It was beautiful, the sky was almost perfectly reflected into the surface of the water, it was just so pretty~! ^^ I had to do something. Oh, and_ huzzah_ I used symbolism, it's pretty easy symbolism, but if you're confused let me know and I'll try and clarify it for you ^^

Please excuse any grammar mistakes, I'm sure there are plenty, sorry ^^;

_October 2009: Unbeta-ed_


	5. Cold

c o l d

* * *

_Pairing:_ Gokudera x Haru

_Song:_ "Billie's Arrest" by Elliot Goldenthal from the _Public Enemies_ Soundtrack

_Other:_ Character Death

* * *

The scattering smoke enveloped her, the shrieks of the dead and dying echoing in her ears. Try as she might—and she had little strength left—she could not pick herself up off the ground; her deadened limbs remained rooted to the ground.

Eyeing the surrounding rubble and scattered carcasses, she wondered vaguely what had happened. Her nose burned from the distinct odor of bloating bodies that made its way to her.

She tried to remember faces, names, anything, but to no avail.

Her stomach was sinking as panic began to surface, when she felt vaguely something draped over her. Using her last ounces of strength she turned her head. It was an arm, shielding her. Too weary to check if a body was attached, she focused on the hand. It was large and broad, probably male, but there was a graceful feel to its long slender fingers and worn finger pads. A sliver of gold sparkled in the dimming light. _A ring_, she wondered, but gave it no more thought.

Hours passed by and the woman drifted in and out of sleep, until a voice shook her from her daze, "Hello is anyone there?" it called.

"Here," she tried, though her voice was nothing more than a scratch on paper.

"Anyone?" they called again.

She tried harder this time, mustering up strength from some unknown source, "Here!"

Though it too was nothing but a scrap of a sound, in her panic, she managed to kick a rock. Suddenly a light flashed in her face and the voice—she could see it was a man now—kneeled down in front of her.

"Hey, Carlo!" he cried, "There's some guy on her, should we take him too?"

Another man—Carlo—approached from behind her, "Nah, he's long gone, pick up and put her with the others."

_So the beautiful arm had been connected to someone_, she thought dully.

As the other man shoved the body off of her, Carlo fussed with his packs before producing a canteen. "Drink," he ordered.

It took awhile for her brain to process, but she complied, albeit a bit sloppily, splashing water all over herself. Once she was done, the younger man picked her up and started forward.

"Hey, wait!" Carlo cried, "Something fell from her pocket!"

They paused, waiting for him to catch up.

"Is this yours Signora?" he asked holding up a diamond ring. Its sparkle vaguely reminded her of something, but she shook her head.

Carlo shrugged and tossed it to the ground as the other two headed out before him.

_

* * *

Disclaimer: Reborn! © Amano Akira

* * *

_

**A/N:** Haha, hello readers it's been awhile, sorry about that ^^; I was freakishly busy and lacking inspiration for anything relating to _Reborn!_ …alright I lied sorry—for the lacking inspiration part—I've been swallowed whole by _Hetalia: Axis Powers_

By the way, _Vain Harmony_, thank you so much for commenting on every chapter so far.

*Haha, in the first post of this chapter, I received an anonymous review and after reading I realized that I probably should explain. Haru and Gokudera were married. There was an explosion, where Gokudera sheilded her but lost his life in the process and Haru lost her memory. So angst, I guess? ^^;

_September 2010: Beta-ed by my best friend_


End file.
